Perceptions Extrasensorielles
by Yami Flo
Summary: Les armures ont beau être fascinantes, ce sont plutôt leurs porteurs qui captivent Nasutei. Leurs porteurs, et la façon qu'ils ont de sentir les choses, surtout celles liées à leurs éléments respectifs...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, Spiritual ?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à l'auteur légitime, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et jouer avec quelques concepts persos…

Résumé : Les armures ont beau être fascinantes, ce sont plutôt leurs porteurs qui captivent Nasutei. Leurs porteurs, et la façon qu'ils ont de sentir les choses…

**Perceptions Extrasensorielles**

Bien que les armures soient fascinantes et quelque peu terrifiantes, ce n'est pas ce qui retient l'attention de Nasutei le plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas non plus les personnalités composites du petit groupe qui cherche à défendre la Terre.

Non, ce que Yagyu Nasutei trouve captivant, c'est cette faculté innée chez les cinq adolescents de savoir des choses que d'autres humains seraient incapables de connaître ou ressentir.

La nécessité de réunir les cinq Troopers au plus tôt et d'éviter une attaque de la part des Youja les avait obligés à être toujours en mouvement et à camper plus d'une fois au milieu de nulle part, sans aucune (ou presque) des commodités du monde moderne : pas d'eau en bouteille, pas de réchaud, pas de tente…

C'était un luxe de précaution souvent bien inutile. Pratiquement aucun des généraux d'Arago ne cherchait à les attaquer de front. Souvent, ils se contentaient de les suivre et d'attendre l'occasion propice pour leur tendre une embuscade ou les attaquer dans le dos. Attaquer leurs ennemis dans leur sommeil ne semblait pas faire parti de leur agenda.

Pourtant, parce que la possibilité n'était pas à exclure, et parce qu'un duel entre un Trooper et un Youja pouvait amener d'immenses dégât matériel, le petit groupe de héros essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les larges centres d'habitation.

Et bien que Nasutei chercha par la suite à garder dans sa voiture des sacs remplis d'un minimum de fournitures utiles, tel de la toile de tente, des allumettes, des cartes et des rations de secours, ses précautions n'étaient pas forcément suffisante pour leur assurer le meilleur confort possible.

D'ordinaire, coupés de la civilisation, la plupart des humains perdent pied, ne savent pas comment réagir, à moins d'être rôdé à la vie sauvage d'une quelconque manière. Nasutei elle-même n'avait que quelques rudiments de survie. De plusieurs années ses cadets, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que les cinq garçons et Jun soient perdus eux-aussi, guerriers mystiques ou pas. Et certes, Jun, enfant des villes qui n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds hors de Tokyo, était perdu.

Mais les cinq garçons, ensemble…

C'était drôle. Un seul regard, un seul coup du talon dans le sol, et Shuu pouvait dire si oui ou non le lieu était sur.

-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour monter le camp. Le sol est trop instable ! Allons plus loin, il y a un petit plateau plus abrité et bien plus sûr.

Les Troopers sortent souvent ce genre de petites phrases, Nasutei le remarque très vite. Ils ne semblent même pas s'en rendre compte, comme si ces connaissances instinctives n'étaient rien. Comme si elles étaient… normales. Et peut-être le sont-elles pour eux. Peut-être est-ce lié à l'armure, peut-être est-ce tout simplement parce qu'ils sont exceptionnels de toute façon. Mais ils sentent les choses liées à leurs éléments respectifs, de ça, elle n'a aucun doute. Elle hésite à parler de perceptions extrasensorielles, mais elle sait qu'il s'agit bien d'une forme de perception. Sa meilleure théorie à ce sujet, qu'elle finit par développer au bout de plusieurs mois d'études intensives dans les notes de son grand-père, est que les armures sont plus fortes à proximité de leur élément de base, aussi cherchent-elles toujours à s'en rapprocher le plus possible, ou du moins à savoir où elles peuvent trouver de quoi s'appuyer et se ressourcer si elles en ont besoin. Evidemment, ce n'est pas une explication parfaite. Ca n'explique pas, par exemple, la faculté innée de Seiji à sentir les vibrations, mais Seiji est sans doute plus habitué et sensible au mysticisme que ses frères d'armes, donc dans son cas, ce n'est peut-être pas lié à l'armure… Rien que d'y penser, Nasutei en a la migraine.

Enfin, bref.

L'affirmation de Shuu, la première fois, eut un fort effet sur la jeune fille. Nasutei aurait été incapable de dire ça. Mais la nuit même, une partie du terrain mentionné comme instable par Shuu s'était affaissée.

Il avait eu raison. Et il ne fut pas surpris du tout. Les autres… les autres non plus.

Ils ne discutent jamais l'expertise de Shuu sur la terre ou la roche. Shuu ne les questionne pas non plus sur leurs propres habilités.

Par pure politesse, Nasutei ne fait pas de commentaires non plus, mais parfois c'est dur. Elle ne peut que prendre note et tâcher de ne pas trop s'étonner.

Si Shuu avait le premier mot, les autres n'étaient pas en reste. Seiji l'approuvait ou non, 'sentant' les lieux d'une façon complémentaire à celle de Shuu.

Dans leur trajet pour rejoindre Ryo et Shin, Nasutei, Seiji et Shuu avaient été forcés de faire une halte pour la nuit, près d'un hameau de quelques maisons. Shuu avait hoché la tête sur la nature du terrain, mais Seiji avait froncé les sourcils pendant quelques instants avant de parler.

-Non, ce lieu n'a pas une bonne énergie. J'ai l'impression… enfin, il n'a pas du se passer que de bonnes choses ici. Je crois que nous devrions continuer sur notre lancée et aller voir plus loin, les vibrations sont plus pures.

Quelques temps plus tard, Nasutei prit la peine de se renseigner, par pure curiosité, auprès d'habitants du village le plus proche si des faits inquiétants s'étaient déjà produits ici. Effectivement. Un cadavre avait été retrouvé non loin de là où Seiji avait senti de 'mauvaises vibrations'…

Heureusement, ce genre d'intuition de la part de Seiji restait rare. La plupart du temps, il acceptait de bonne grâce l'expertise de Shuu sans ajouter un mot.

L'emplacement décidé, il fallait s'occuper d'autres commodités, notamment du ravitaillement. Trouver de la nourriture n'était généralement pas un gros problème, Nasutei s'assurait toujours de garder de la nourriture déshydratée ou des conserves dans la voiture, au cas où. Et il était déjà arrivé à Byakuen de tirer jusqu'au camp un animal fraîchement tué pour satisfaire la faim des humains. Mais le moins Nasutei abordait ce chapitre, le mieux elle se sentait.

Mais où trouver de l'eau, si jamais ils n'avaient pas ou plus de bouteilles ? Ca, c'était le domaine de Suiko. Shin le faisait un clin d'œil.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait fait montre de ce petit talent.

-Non, inutile d'aller jusqu'au lac chercher de l'eau, il doit y avoir une source dans un rayon de trente mètres sur notre droite. Mais il faudra sans doute creuser un peu pour la dégager…

Et, effectivement, en creusant un peu et en écartant les racines au pied d'un arbre, ils avaient trouvé un petit ruisseau prisonnier…

L'eau devait être bouillie avant d'être consommée, toutefois, et la viande… cuite. C'était toujours Ryo qui assurait cette partie, sans trop grande surprise. Il délimitait le feu avec un cercle de pierre, empilait les branches, faisait flambé les brassées d'herbes et de feuilles sèches, et en un temps record, le feu rugissait.

-Il brûlera presque toute la nuit, il suffira de raviver un peu les cendres au matin.

Et il avait toujours raison. Cela ne tenait pas à la nature ou à la qualité du bois, non. Que ce fut du chêne, du cerisier ou du boulot, les branches se consumait au même rythme, et pourtant, Nasutei savait que cela n'aurait pas du être le cas. Le feu brûlait bien, et il brûlait longtemps.

C'était étrange. Un peu effrayant. Et, quelque part, très rassurant. Ces intuitions, que Nasutei supposait être des perceptions extrasensorielles liées d'une façon ou d'une autre aux armures, leur assuraient une certaine sécurité qu'elle n'aurait jamais sentie autrement. Elle pouvait dormir en paix, certaine d'être protéger à la fois des Youja et de la nature hostile.

Restait toute même une crainte, à savoir la peur d'un changement brutal de temps pendant la nuit. Généralement, Touma n'avait qu'à lever les yeux au ciel pour les renseigner.

Nasutei se souvenait d'une fois en particulier, alors que Touma venait juste de réintégrer le petit groupe.

-Le vent va forcir, et il amènera de gros nuages avec lui. Peut-être un peu de pluie dans les petites heures du matin… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux monter une bâche ou un abri temporaire au-dessus de nos couches.

De fait, la prédiction se réalisa, et même plus tôt que prévu. Tous à l'abri sous une bâche étanche tendue sur quatre piquets, ils regardèrent le début d'orage en silence. Touma grimaça.

-Hmm, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il prendrait de l'ampleur aussi vite, il faudra que je fasse plus attention la prochaine fois.

Les suppositions de Touma sont toujours véridiques, mais souvent imprécises. De ça, pourtant, Nasutei doit sourire.

Cela fait du bien de savoir que, pouvoirs surnaturels ou non, prédire la météo reste toujours quelque chose d'inexact.


End file.
